pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crashing Under Pressure
'''Crashing Under Pressure '''is the twelfth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts, with Scott, Jill and Cero in Nautilus, the giant Submarine. Bulbasaur is sitting on Scott's feet, and Eevee is pressing her face against the glass, as a Horsea outside stares at it. Scott: Eevee! Get away from the window! Scott grabs Eevee, and holds her. Eevee: Eeev! Scott: Don't get close to the window like that! What if it smashes open! Jill: Come on! Let Eevee sit near the window! There is absolutely no way that the window will break! Jill takes Eevee out of Scott's hands, and places her next to the window. Eevee: Eeevee! Scott: Jill, Eevee is MY Pokemon! I should make the decisions of what it does and doesn't do! Jill: You should let your Pokemon have fun! Once again, Jill grabs the Pokemon, and places it next to the window. Scott: Jill! Your not the boss of my Pokemon! Cero looks back. Cero: I hate to interfere, but can you try to calm down a little? Your kinda distracting. Jill: I'm sorry! Scott here is being a little difficult! Jill looks over to Cero as she talks, as he looks back at her. Cero: If one of you doesn't want to do this, I can go back to the shore. Jill: No, no! It's fine! Cero: Are you sure? Cero looks towards Scott. Cero: Do YOU want to stay here? Scott: Well... I... Uh- Jill: CERO! LOOK OUT! Cero glances forward out the window, and his eyes become locked on giant rock headed straight towards him. His eyes close, and he is pushed forward as the submarine crashes, as the metal bursts open. His hearing is damaged, but he hears the echoing voices frightened children, and suddenly he feels the ice cold water against his face. He begins coughing up water, when he feels something tight around his waste, as Bulbasaur's vines pull him back. Scott's voice rings in his ears. Scott: Bulbasaur, do not let go!! Jill, on the ground, gasps as water begins rising from her hands up. Scott: Ice Beam! Scott throws forward Octillery's Pokeball, and Octillery flies out, with a shocked reaction. It panics, but still does its command, as a freezing blue ray shoots out its mouth. It freezes the incoming water, but the water behind it keeps shattering it. Scott: It's not working!!! Octillery: OCTO!? Scott *Thinking*: Could I use-? No... He isn't strong enough to take us all! Scott begins sweating, as he looks over to Bulbasaur and Cero, clearly extremely terrified, then over to Eevee, crying behind Jill, who is completely soaked. Scott *thinking*: I have to do this... Scott takes out a Pokemon, and with a white flash of light, and Abra appears. Scott: Okay, Abra. Teleport Jill, Cero, Bulbasaur, Eevee and Octillery. Just, teleport them somewhere. Jill looks up at Scott. Jill: Scott, Do-! Everyone's body except Scott's turn white and vanish, as Scott stares at the water, now all the way up to his legs. Scott takes a deep breath, as his hear is pounding and his blood is pumping faster then it ever has before. The scene changes to Jill, Cero and Scott's Pokemon, now at a rocky beach. Cero is on the ground, coughing out water, Eevee is laying on the ground, wheezing and panting, Bulbasaur stands, still completely shocked, and Abra and Octillery try to help Cero. Jill: C-Cero, are you hurt? Are you ok? What should I do? Jill rushes over to Cero, who just coughs. Jill: It's gonna be hard to do this, but good thing i've healed Pokemon before. Luckily Scott never- Scott! Oh no! Scott runs over to the edge. Scott: I gotta go back and get him! I gotta- Abra, teleport me! Cero leans to Jill. Cero: It's no use... The submarine is full of water by now... I'm *cough* so sorry. Jill: But...But.... Jill falls to the ground, sobbing, as Bulbasaur becomes outraged, and starts shooting sharp leaves at the water. Jill: This is all my fault... If I had listened to him none of this would have happened.... Your submarine is ruined, we're stranded at who knows where, and Scott... Cero: Don't worry about that rusty old thing, it was its time anyway. The scene changes to a mysterious figure in the water, moving its yellow-tipped fins to glide through the water. It begins scavenging for food, and eventually comes across a strand of seaweed. It begins nibbling on it, but spots a humanoid figure floating in the distance. It begins rapidly uncoiling its tail and coiling it back, making it shoot through the water at a high speed, until it approaches the figure. A boy, with brown hair, waving around in the current. The Pokemon circles around boy, and eventually discovers something is wrong, and begins pushing the boy upwards. The scene changes back to Jill and Cero. Jill: What... What are we gonna do... We need to tell his family. Jill wipes her face with her arm. Cero: I'm sorry, but we can't do that now, we don't even know where we are! Jill: We're just stuck here!? But- Bulbasaur: Bulba? Bulbasaur runs to the edge, and glances over to the ocean, where Scott's body bobs up. Bulbasaur: BUL BULBA!! Jill: Bulbasaur, please. I don't- Wha- Scott!? Jill leaps into the water, and start swimming towards him, as everyone else watches. Cero: ...HOW!? Jill grabs ahold of Scott's arm, and begins pulling him to shore, as his Pokemon crowd around them. Jill: Scott? Scott! Are you okay? Jill pats Scott's shoulders, and after no reaction, she begins examining him. Jill: He isn't breathing! Eevee: Eev... Evee. Jill: I... I can do this. Give me some space! Scott's Pokemon back up, as Jill begins performing Hands-Only CPR. She kneels beside Scott, and puts her hands on the center of his chest, and begins pushing hard and fast. Abra: Raa... Cero: Sshh, let her work. Cero starts comforting Abra and the rest of the Pokemon. Jill: One! Two! Three! Four! Jill counts to four each time she pushes, pausing very briefly before she goes back to one. Jill: It's... Not working! Cero: Keep going! This process can take a long time! Jill continues the process for several minutes. Jill: One! Two! Three! Four! One! Two! Three! Four! Finally, water pours out of Scott's mouth, as he begins coughing. Jill: Scott! Scott leans forward, still coughing. Bulbasaur: BULBA, BULBA! Scott looks at Jill right in the eyes, without saying a word, and the two hug, until his Pokemon friendly tackling him. Jill: I am... So glad... Scott: I know... I'm glad you are safe, too. Suddenly, another object bobs up to the water, and Bulbasaur recognizes it as Scott's hat, and uses Vine Whip to pick it up, and Scott takes it from Bulbasaur and puts it on his head. A Seadra appears underneath where the hat was. Scott: So... You're the one that got me here. Seadra: Seeeee! Scott: I know this isn't much, but here, take it! Scott takes out a wet Oran Berry out of his soaking wet backpack, and feeds it to the Seadra, who just gobbles it up and swims away. Scott turns around to face Jill. Scott: Thank you.... For saving my life. Jill: I couldn't just let you die... And i'm sorry. None of this would have happened if I had listened to you. Scott: Don't blame yourself, you just wanted me to try it out... Scott hugs Jill a second time, as the story ends. Category:Episodes